The Terrier Trio
by PuddyKatz
Summary: Lucy is a bad ass cool chick who is a dragon slayer of mean elements and Fairy Tails worsted enemy she defeats countless dark guild with her brother sting and best friend rogue. They become famous there known as the terrier trio because they leave terrier in there wake. Language is raded M and some naughty stuff might go down 'might'. Lucy R. Sting R. Rogue C. :3 By Pinky PuddyKat
1. A peek in the future

PINKY: I might say something you might not get or mention a person but I will be sure to make it clear or if you have a question please review and I will answer any question. I promise :3

"LUCY HELP ME!" I turn to see my older Sting caught in a head lock -I think how am I related to him and younger even by an hour or two- by none other than Orga; He has long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall on either side of Orga's face, framing it. He keeps his hair held in place via a plain black over his forehead Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms. I can't help but smile just than the entire guild goes quit as Clair ( a wolf a very light blue almost white coat and deep magenta eyes and a mark of Sabertooth in the color pink on its right hinge leg.) bursts through the guild doors.

"Clair what's wrong." I ask trying to hide the concern in my voice as I walked to the panting wolf past my brother still in a head lock.

"Ooooww roof oow." (She can't speak English but Lucy can understand her :3)

"Oh, so there coming? This is a surprise." I say completely calm.

"Ooowww!" Clair howls frantic.

"We let them come of course." I say as though the answer was right in front of her snout.

"Ahh" she seemed very understanding. I smile at my partner and turned to the guild all eyes focused on me.

"Fairy Tail will be here in ten minutes to destroy us'' I tried really hard not to smile but the guild laughing got to me and I had to at least snicker. When it quieted down I went and sat on the bar (she really sat on the bar.) and couldn't help but smirk as I felt fairy tail get closer and everyone know just to acted like there weren't there and continue their own thing. I sat down drinking my root bear and watching as my brother and Orga continued there wrestling match.

BANG!

A huge crash as the guild doors slammed open there stood fairy tails strongest wizards in fairy tail.

Thanks for reading next time I'll try to answer some of your questions. Hopefully.

REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE


	2. The Decision to fight

A huge crash as the guild doors slammed open there stood fairy tails strongest wizards in fairy tail.

(OK, OK I MIGHT HAVE GONE TO FARE LETS GO TO THE BEGANING AND WORK OUR WAY UP SHALL WE?)

~10 years before. ~

"BEE-NII I'm hungry" I yell in to the dragon slayers sensitive ears and he winces at the sudden increase in volume. (Bee-nii is the nickname Lucy gave sting.)

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE FOOD YOU STUPID." It's true he looked at food deprived as me.

''IM NOT STUPID BUT IF WE DON'T FIND FOOD SOON WILL BE IN BIG TRUBLE!" I yell back at him though he knows well be in trouble if we don't get food soon. We've been in this forest for three months now and hardly had anything to eat. Our dragons have left us four months ago and we have been alone sense.

"Your older get food daddy didn't teach you to hunt for food?" I say quieter because my ears are starting to hurt too.

"Were both seven and no not really." He answers looking away and scratching his head. Meaning he probably wasn't paying a attention when daddy was trying to teach him.

"Fine I'll go hunting you set up camp here ok?" I say turning to head to the forest.

"OK!" he yells happily he likes making the camp and he's good at it too.

I was gone for half an hour; I got a rabbit two fish and a bird. When I got to bee-nii he made a fire and a bed made of leaves and soft moss.

"WOW YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT HUNTIN!'' he yells happily wall taking the game I caught. We cook the food and lade to watch the stars when I got the sudden erg to fight someone.

"Hey I was just thinking th-" I was cut off with stings laughing. "What is so funny?" I ask annoyed.

"You we…were thinking!" he said in between laughs. I grabbed a rock that fit in my palm and throw it at him. It hit him in the head and his eyes went all swirly.

"as I was saying." I say looking back up to the sky. "I think we should stay in the forest and train to make mom, dad, cousin, aunty, uncle, dig sis and Charlie proud of us you know?" At this point in the explanation sting was sitting with the bottom of his feet together and his hands in the circle his legs were making looking down at me with a thought full expiration. We sat in silence before Sting finely spoke.

"That's a great idea we will defiantly do that!" I looked at his face and there wasn't a hint of sarcasm.

"You want to fight?" I asked and his face lit up. "OK. There's an open field over there I found it when I was looking for food." We headed there just talking about what we wanted to do ether keep moving around and training or stay in a good spot and build a house we both voted for travelling.

"Were here.'' We came to a big open area and we got to fighting stance. "Ready?" I ask he smirks and we charge at each other.

Hey Hey Hey Pinky here I hope you like I have many ideas in my head and I'm excited to hear what you think.

REVIEW IT MAKED KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODT BYE


	3. Years with my family

I charge and punch sting in the shoulder as he punches my stomach to the right or my belly button. I jumped back and he mirrored my move meant. I smirk we are very crafty and I can tell he has a plain but we know each other very well so we have to think of something out of the box. I started to suck in and prepared my attack and my Bee-nii just smirked this was going to be interesting.

"COLD DRAGON: ROAR!" I yelled as a tornado if snow and ice flow strait towards Sting and he easily dodged it. A giant chunk of ice sat were Sting once stood. Our body's moved with rhythm as we fought hand to hand magic to magic till the sun rose and we lade head to head looking at the morning sky fill with color. We didn't talk silence was our conversation, till I heard lite breathing from a sleeping Sting. I soon fallowed, but my eyes soon snapped open when I felt a presence in the bushes.

''Come on out I know you are there.'' I say and the bushes shifted reveling a boy with black hair and red eyes he looked scared and the same age as me. ''Hi I'm Lucy his is Sting." I point to the blond bot still pasted out on the ground. '' are you lost?" he can closer and nodded. "Well you can stay with us." I point to the boy on the ground again. "Are you hungry?"

"Y…ya."

"Okay we have food come with us." I grade Bee-nii's shirt and start dragging him and he was still pasted out when we got to camp. I gave the black haired boy some fish and rabbit sting didn't wolf down. He looked really sleepy once he finished and his head fell gently to my lap and dreams took him away I sat still blushing a deep red. I soon fell asleep as well.

I woke to the black hard boy stirring on my lap I gently pet his head and ran my fingers through his hair and he stilled as he peacefully snored lightly. I couldn't help but smile and notice how soft his hair was on my fingers. I sat like that for a while until his eyes open. He sat up rubbing his eyes and blushing the deepest red when he realized what he used as a pillow.

"s-sorry!" he apologized and I couldn't help but smile and rub a hand through his hair. He stared at me and I smiled at him.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed." His blush beeped and he looked away. I stood and walked over to sting and kicked him.

"OW…Lu stop I'm tired leave me alone!" he yelled and turn to his side.

"Bee-nii if we don't go soon we won't have any light to find our next camp." He glared at me and cot a glimpse of the black haired boy behind me and shot up and staring. They were in the same position sitting on all fours. Sting lind in narrowing his eyes and the boy leaned back.

"Who are you?" he asked bidder and I realized I never got his name.

"OH MY GOODNESS HOW ROOD…I forgot to ask your name." I looked at him he looked at me wall sting never wavered his glair on him.

"R-Rogue… Rogue Cheney." He said quietly and I smiled.

"it's nice to meet you I'm Lucy… Lucy Roceal (Roe-seal)."I held my hand out for him to shake it and he hesitated and then he shook my hand. "And this is Sting Roceal my twin brother. He's a bit of air head but if you still wont to come with us you can I understand if you don't want to though." Sting huffed and fell back and sat cress-cross wall folding his arms and looking away.

"I would like to go with you… if that's alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"Know that we are all friends let's get going we don't have much time before the sun sets." And with that we grabbed the little things we had and Sting carried them for I got little sleep lased night we walked six hours but after two hours Rogue had to give me a piggy back ride but he didn't mind. Sting made the camp wall me and Rogue hunted for food. We came back with three birds'(these are small birds like the size of a wood pecker but not a wood pecker) two fish and a rabbit. Sting got a bird a fish a rabbit leg and a water bottle we filled in the stream. Rogue got a bird a fish and a water bottle I got a bird and some rabbit and water. I soon finished and curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night shivering Sting on my right and Rogue on his right there was enough room in between for me to lie, so I curled up in the middle. They must have been cold to because they clanged to me once I lay down and I drifted off to sleep will they nuzzled my neck for warmth. Happiness filled my heart as I thought of the next couple of years with my family.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I FINED IT REALLY CUTE THEY ARE 7 YEARS OLD SO PICTURE 7 YEAR OLDS TOGETHER LIKE THIS. IS SO KAWII! ^

Ryleeunicorn

i was just wondering if there will be ships and if who, but anyway looking good so far.

THANK U FOR REVIEWING AND YES SHIPS WILL BE INCLOUDDED I'M NOY GOING TO SPOUL THOUGH ;P HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!

REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE

LOVE PINKY,


	4. I AM NOT A KID

three years later

It's been three years sense Rogue joined me and Bee-nii and I can say that we could defeat one of the ten Wizard saint. Soon after Ro-nii (Rogue) joined us we learned he is a dragon slayer to he knows two shadow and sound. I know winter, water, ghost, and animal. Sting knows Light, lightning, earth, and flame (different from fire like Natsu). We are practically unstoppable we have destroyed twenty-three dark guilds and we have been given the nick name of 'The Terrier Trio' or 'The Trio of Terrier'.

There was one guild that the counsel was going to send a group from a bunch of different guilds to destroy them we went to their guild it took three minutes me left a lacrama for the counsel telling them what happened. You should have seen their face we left them a picture of us before and after with the time the picture was taken it was fun considering we are ten. I think the guild was called Oración Seis, Brain/Zero Guild Master, Klodoa, Midnight, Cobra, Cubellios, Angel, Racer, and Hoteye they all were pretty easy it was weird when that brain guy turned in to a guy named Zero I think he was just faking but whatever. The light team –the guilds strongest team thing- was shocked some annoyed and one was let's just say pissed, Fairy Tail I don't give a rats ass about fairy tail.

"Hey sting?" I look to my Bee-nii.

"Ya" he looked at me but I looked at my feet as we keep walking.

"I was wondering maybe we should join a guild." Sting stopped walking and stared at me I looked in his eyes and looked away.

"Why?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Well people might start fearing our power and try to hunt us and well we can run for ever so if we join a guild they won't think of use as a danger." He put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Ya sure so what guild do you have in mind he asks walking again."

"Mmm… how about Sabertooth."

"Never heard of it."

"Me nether." Rogue said with a bored expression.

"It's in helots (I have no clue where it really is sorry) not to fare."

"Oh… I guess we can go then and check it out." Sting said a little to understanding.

Two days later

"We are here let's do it together. I say looking at them we could hear the rustle-bustle in side that was about to change. All three of us lifted our legs and kicked. The doors flow open crashing to the wall on the other side. Me and Sting wear a goofy grin and Rogue had his bored face on we walked in my grin just became a cute smile.

"Hello is your master here we wont to join and-" I was cut off by sting yelling my name.

"LU! We never said we were joining!" he yelled and glared at me I looked at him with the Rogue look and then smiled turning back to the girl behind the bar.

"Ya so wears your master?"

"IM HEAR" a rumbling voice declared we all looked up to a giant elderly man distinguished by his massive he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot.

"Wow" me and sting say at the same time looking at each other then back up.

"We want to join." Sting covers my mouth.

"OWWW" I bit his hand.

"Can we join?" I ask wall I jumped up to the railing of the second floor to be eye to eye with him. There were gasps all over the guild everyone was watching know.

"I DO NOT PERMIT CHILDREN IN MY GUILD." He said his voice booming all over the guild. All that was heard was Sting and Rogue says in 'OH NO' and 'HES DONE FOR' everyone looked at them then at me. I was pissed HOW DARE HE CALL ME A KID!

''DID YOU JUST CALL USE KIDS!" I exploded. "I HAVE MORE MAGICAL POWER IN MY PINKY THEN YOU HAVE IN YOUR WHOLE BODY AND YOU DARE CALL ME A KID! ME A KID!" at this point we were forehead to forehead. I punched him righting the face sending him across the guild out the doors all gasped at this and I jumped down and followed him out the door I held his collar of his shirt so he was at my eye level and I yelled strait in his face. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A KID YOU FAT ASS BASTER IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"welcome… to the… guild." He said before he pasted out. I droped him and turned to the guild with a cute smile.

"I want my mark here in pink!" I say cutely pointing to my right shoulder. Sting had dark blue right shoulder and Rogue chose black on his right shoulder too. We got a century request and left. Every one shocked at the fact that I beat up there master and now ten year olds are going on a century quest.

"I think that's the Terrier Trio." someone said and gasp were heard all around and the all was silent till someone yelled.

"Ya now we will be the number one guild for sure."

Two weeks later

We got back to the guild the quested was harder than the dark guild we destroyed with the six members but still too easy. We kicked the doors the same way we did before. Every one paused than went back to normal. We walked to the bar and sat down.

"Didn't you go on a century quest?" the women behind the bar asked. The guild went quiet for the answer.

"Yes." I answered honestly and murmurs and gasps spread throughout the guild.

''There so childish.'' I think as I ask for a chocolate milk shake.

THANKS FOR READING IM GOING TO BED I HAVE SCHOOL TOMARROW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK I LOVE RAEDING YOUR REVIEWS.

REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE


End file.
